


Haikyuu! Musical

by crypticrose



Category: Haikyuu!!, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, forgive me Father for I have sinned, its gonna be a fucking rollercoaster ride, trust me you wanna be on board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT TEAM??<br/>KARASUNO!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Its exactly what you fucking expect.

It was difficult to practice setting when there was no one there to receive. Kageyama slouched his shoulders and sighed as the ball hit the floor a few feet behind him with a hollow thud. This was no fun. He cracked his neck and wiped the sweat off his brow before turning around and going to pick up the ball. He was used to having no one behind him, the sting from his last game in junior high hadn't completely worn off. He didn't know when it would. He glared at the ball in his hands, one more time he decided, then he would wander the grounds so his parents wouldn't force him to go to the new years eve party.

There wasn't even a real net in the gym, just a piece of wire Kageama stole from the maintenance closet and tied at the height the top of the volleyball net would reach. He was a pretty good setter. No one could deny he had the height and the power that every setter needs. But he lacked precision. No one could spike his tosses well, and even when they could his speed didn't give them much time to aim, so their spikes were always blocked. It pissed him off that he had to work this hard. Why couldn't they just be a little faster. Jump a little higher. Then his tosses would be perfect. It was their fault for not being as good as he was. The captain didn't see it that way though, so he was playing benchwarmer for the foreseeable future.

He growled and got ready to toss the ball. I’ll show them! He thought as he aimed a toss behind him. He lowered his arms and waited for the ball to thud to the floor. The same hollow sound resonating throughout the gym, making him feel even more alone.

The ball never hit the ground.

What he heard instead was the sharp squeak of sneakers on the polished floor, and seconds later a solid SMACK. What the... Before Kageyama could turn to look something hard his his head with another solid SMACK, and sent him to his hands and knees on the ground. His vision blurred as stars danced across the back of his eyelids and he had a strong urge to spill his meal from hours ago onto the floor beneath him.

“A-Ah!!” Someone ran over to where he was sprawled and crouched down next to him. “Are you okay?!”

“What. The. Hell?!” He slurred out, turning slowly to face the source of the concerned voice. He struggled to open his eyes, having to squint them shut several times before he could open them fully.

“I’m so sorry!” The voice panicked, “I didn't mean to hit you! I was just walking by and I saw you in here playing alone and I thought, thats weird, and then you set the ball all like waa!  and I was all like woah so ran in to spike it like pow  but then...” He trailed off finally. “I don't have very good aim...” He finished after a pause.

“I can see that.” Kageyama grit out, sitting back on his legs and rubbing the back of his head.

“I am really sorry!!” The kid moved to put his hand on his shoulder, but the taller boy swerved him. “I-I can go get you some ice?”

“Why don't you go get yourself some fucking depth perception?!” He glared at the kid crouching in front of him. His stupid orange hair made his eyes sting. He had to close them again.

The kid sat there in shocked silence for a moment, his mouth hanging open a bit. “I-”

“And while you're at it maybe pick up a few inches, no wonder you couldn't get it near the top of the net you're like 4 feet tall.” He knew that that was a pretty bitchy thing to say, but he had just taken a solid volleyball to the head, and he didn't particularly care that the kid in front of him looked like he wanted to cry.

“H-Hey!” He jumped to his feet, “I'm not 4 feet tall! I'm like 5’ 5’’ and I’ll kick your ass!”

Kageyama groaned, “Everything about you is offensive, go away.”

The kid glared down at him and hissed through his teeth before crossing his arms, “Fine Mr. tall dark and bitchy, don't take my ice! Everything about you is.. really really mean!” He threw up his arms and stormed out.

There was a beat of blessed, albeit a little guilty, silence. And then stomping foot steps growing louder and louder. Fuck. A pale arm reached into the room and felt around a bit. Kageyama was about to say something but the arm grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut.

He cried out in pain instead.

He was gonna fucking kill that kid.


	2. It feels so right to be here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its very gay and there is singing

He managed to make it back to his hotel room without incident, and was just holding ice to his head, thinking about all the ways he could kill that stupid orange haired kid, when his mother found him. She yanked him up, shoved him into a suit, and dragged him down to the fucking kids new years party. Sorry “Young Adults New Years Bash”. He was currently standing in a corner, tugging at his suit collar, and hating everything.

He swirled his sprite around in his glass and focused on the sound the ice cubes made when they hit the sides. Only a few more hours till midnight, he thought bitterly. Then he could get the hell out of here, take some aspirin, and slip into a deep sleep that he never wanted to wake from.

Suddenly a bright light was in his face, and hands were all over him, pulling him forward, and he had no fucking idea what was going on. He struggled, and cursed, but he still ended up standing alone on a stage in the middle of the room.

“WHat-”

Somebody was dragged up next to him, he didn't even look. Fuck this. He turned to get off of the stage, but a guy  in his late 20’s with a stupid surfer haircut and a headband holding his bangs out of his face stopped him.

“LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR NEXT TWO KARAOKE VOLUNTEERS!”

“What-” He began.

“VOLUNTEERS?!” The Kid next to him shouted. OH fuck. He knew that voice.

When he saw who he was supposed to sing his duet with, his face flushed. oh HELL no!

“YOU!” they growled simultaneously, sending each other glares so sharp they wouldn't be allowed through national security.  

“Im not singing with him!” Hinata crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction. Kageyama didn't even have to voice his opposition as he straight up left the stage, only to be dragged back onto it by a couple onlookers. He muttered a few curses at them as he shook their hands off and adjusted his now rumpled suit. Hinata was busy adjusting the microphone stand out of fear. Kageyama swallowed hard, and accepted his fate. The music started playing, a slow piano succession. Fuck he was singer 1. The lyrics began rolling across the screen.

“Living in my own world” He muttered into the microphone, “Didn't understand”

“Thats not how you sing!” Hinata whispered to him, and Kageyama glared back.

“That anything could happen,” He sung a bit louder.

“Still not how you sing.”

“When yOU TAKE A CHANCE!” He growled, glaring even harder at the shorted boy.

Hinata took a deep breath and got ready to kill his verse. He would show ‘tall dark and bitchy’ how it was done!

“I never believed in,” Hinata sang, swaying to the music and holding the note perfectly. Kageyama had never wanted to drop kick a kid more in his life. “What I couldnt see~” Hinata looked directly at him, a smug grin playing on his lips.

“I never opened my heart,”

Kageyama hissed and yanked the microphone out of its holder and added in a harmony to back Hinata up. There was no way he was gonna be outdone by a gremlin.

“To all the possibilities~” Hinata added his own harmony to the end of that line, and Kageyama got even more pissed. When they both joined in on the chorus it was a massacre. Both of their vocals competed to be heard over one another. The audience started muttering disapproval. Kageyama cringed, he had enough of disapproval in his life, and he didn't need this thank you very much!

Hinata was thinking along the same lines, so when it got back to the verse it became a little more give and take. Hinata would sing, and Kageyama would harmonize, and vice versa. They were still glaring at each other, but their anger ebbed more and more as the song went on.

“And the world looks so much brighter,” Hinata bounced over to him.

“Brighter,” Kageyama echoed.

“With you by my side!” They sang together.

Around the time of the second chorus Kageyama actually realized that he was enjoying himself. As cheezy as the song may be, it was catchy as hell. And when they weren't fighting to be heard over each other, their voices worked really well in harmony.

“I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me!” Hinata french dipped the microphone and not even Kageyama could stop himself from smiling. Damn he was really getting into it. Hinata sang himself closer and closer to where Kageyama stood dangerously close to the edge of the stage.

“Its the start, of something new,” They both sang, grinning at each other, “It feels so right to be here with you!” Hinata had an overzealous look of joy on his face, and it was almost... dare he say it.... cute? Gross.

“And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new...”

Kageyama took another step back, but much to his surprise, instead of his foot connecting with solid wood, he fell right off of the fucking stage and onto his ass. His stomach dipped in fear and high pitched yelp of surprise bled into the microphone feedback.

Hinata doubled over in laughter, the look on the taller boys face was priceless. He was bright red and so in shock he couldn’t move. He sucked in a shaky breath and began to hear the laughter around him. It bounced off the walls, it shut down his brain, it burned every inch of his skin. He jumped to his feet, swatting Hinata's helping hand out of the way.

He didn't need this.

“Hey are you-”

Before the shorter boy could finish, Kageyama ducked his head and stormed out of the room.

 


End file.
